Because Of You - After School
Descripción *'Titulo:' Because Of You(너 때문에 뮤직비디오)150px|right *'Artista:' After School *'Mini Album:' Because Of You *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25 de Noviembre del 2009 Video 400px|center Kahi Jung Ah Jooyeon Bekah Uee Raina Nana Romanizazción ajikdo na geudaereul itji motae I Never forget boy Never forget boy (boy, boy) heeojin ji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinanneun ji molla geudae saenggangman hamyeon jakku nunmulman heulleo oneulttara wae geureoke nega bogopeulkka chang bakkui bissoriga nae maeumeul heundeureonwa saranghaji mal geol geuraesseo jeong juji mal geol geuraesseo butjapji mal geol geuraesseo (wae ireoke na honja apa) saranghaji mal geol geuraesseo jeong juji mal geol geuraesseo butjapji mal geol geuraesseo (wae ireoke na honja apa) nan hangsang neomanui jangmiga doeryeodeon nae maeumeul ani ije jogak nan sarangui machimpyoga dwaetdaneun geol nunmuri millyeowa memareun ipsuri jeojeo ije eotteokhae geudael ijeul su eobseo neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo (maeil bam nan) neo ttaemune manhido useosseo (geudae ttaemune) neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo (woo boy) neo ttaemune neo ttaemune modu da irheosseo jeongmal dap dapdaphae gap gapgaphae mak mangmakhae neo eomneun sesangi nae maeumeul simeonoko jajonsim jitbarbanoko nae maeumeul jjijeonoko wae nareul tteonaga geu naldo biga wasseotji hanchameul geudaen mareobsi nareul barabogiman haesseo (haesseo haesseo haesseo) heundeullineun nunbitgwa aesseo jitneun eosaekhan misoga ibyeoreul yaegihaejwo (jwo jwo jwo) saranghaji mal geol geuraesseo jeong juji mal geol geuraesseo butjapji mal geol geuraesseo (wae ireoke na honja apa) saranghaji mal geol geuraesseo jeong juji mal geol geuraesseo butjapji mal geol geuraesseo (wae ireoke na honja apa) nabogo tteonarago hal ttaen eonjego tteonandanikka eojjeogo michin saram chwigeumman hae jeongmal himdeureo (boy slow down) amureon maldo motan chae ureo (cause i want to stay) Next to you my love is true Wanna go back 2 when i was with you neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo (maeil bam nan) neo ttaemune manhido useosseo (geudae ttaemune) neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo (woo boy) neo ttaemune neo ttaemune modu da irheosseo jeongmal dap dapdaphae gap gapgaphae mak mangmakhae neo eomneun sesangi nae maeumeul simeonoko jajonsim jitbarbanoko nae maeumeul jjijeonoko wae nareul tteonaga I Miss You, I Need You kkum sogeseon ajikdo I`m with you I Miss You (I miss You), I Need You (I need You) siganeul doedollyeo wanna kiss you again ma boy maeumi neomu apeunde gyeondigi goerounde neoneun eodiseo mwol hani (na ureosseo cham manhi) neo eobsin nan mot sareo naegero dorawajwo nal tteonagaji ma neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo neo ttaemune manhido useosseo (manhido useosseo nan) neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo neo ttaemune neo ttaemune modu da irheosseo (neo ttaemune nan) jeongmal dap dapdaphae gap gapgaphae mak mangmakhae neo eomneun sesangi nae maeumeul simeonoko jajonsim jitbarbanoko nae maeumeul jjijeonoko wae nareul tteonaga Español Yo nunca olvido, chico Yo nunca olvido, chico No sé cuantos años han pasado ya desde nuestra separación Cuando pienso en ti, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer ¿Por qué te extraño hoy más que nunca? El sonido de la lluvia afuera de mi ventana, estremece mi corazón No debí haber amado, No debí haber entregado mi corazón No debí haberte retenido ¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo? No debí haber amado, No debí haber entregado mi corazón No debí haberte retenido ¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo? Siempre traté de ser tu única rosa, ¿Lo sabías? Mi corazón ahora está roto y he llegado al final del amor (Mis lágrimas caen mojando mis secos labios) ¿Qué hago ahora? no puedo olvidarte Por ti también lloré mucho Por ti también reí mucho Por ti creí en el amor Por ti, por ti perdí todo Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante El mundo sin ti Estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo Destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste? Ese día que también llovía Estuviste en silencio por un rato Y sólo me miraste Tu temblorosa mirada Y esa incómoda sonrisa Que hablaba de ruptura No debí haber amado, No debí haber entregado mi corazón No debí haberte retenido ¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo? No debí haber amado, No debí haber entregado mi corazón No debí haberte retenido ¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo? Cuando me miraste y me dijiste que te ibas Me trataste como si estuviera loca Es difícil, chico, ve más despacio No puedo evitar llorar en silencio Porque quiero quedarme a tu lado Mi amor es real, quiero volver a cuando estaba contigo Por ti también lloré mucho Por ti también reí mucho Por ti creí en el amor Por ti, por ti perdí todo Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante El mundo sin ti Estropeaste mi corazón, aplastaste mi orgullo Destrozaste mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste? Te extraño, te necesito En mis sueños aun estoy contigo Te extraño (te extraño), Te necesito (te necesito) Regresa el tiempo, Quiero besarte otra vez, mi chico Mi corazón duele tanto y soportarlo es difícil ¿Dónde estás y qué haces? Realmente lloré demasiado No puedo vivir sin ti Vuelve a mí, no me dejes Por ti también lloré mucho Por ti también reí mucho (Reí mucho) Por ti creí en el amor Por ti, por ti perdí todo (Es por ti) Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante El mundo sin ti Estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo Destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me dejaste? Hangul 아직도 나 그대를 잊지 못해 I Never forget boy Never forget boy (boy, boy) 헤어진 지 벌써 몇 년이 지났는 지 몰라 그대 생각만 하면 자꾸 눈물만 흘러 오늘따라 왜 그렇게 네가 보고플까 창 밖의 빗소리가 내 마음을 흔들어놔. 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 난 항상 너만의 장미가 되려던 내 마음을 아니 이제 조각 난 사랑의 마침표가 됐다는 걸 눈물이 밀려와 메마른 입술이 젖어 이제 어떡해 그댈 잊을 수 없어 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (그대 때문에) 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 (woo boy) 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 마음을 심어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 마음을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 그 날도 비가 왔었지 한참을 그댄 말없이 나를 바라보기만 했어 (했어 했어 했어) 흔들리는 눈빛과 애써 짓는 어색한 미소가 이별을 얘기해줘 (줘 줘 줘) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 사랑하지 말 걸 그랬어 정 주지 말 걸 그랬어 붙잡지 말 걸 그랬어 (왜 이렇게 나 혼자 아파) 나보고 떠나라고 할 땐 언제고 떠난다니까 어쩌고 미친 사람 취급만 해 정말 힘들어 (boy slow down) 아무런 말도 못한 채 울어 (cause i want to stay) Next to you my love is true Wanna go back 2 when i was with you 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 (매일 밤 난) 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (그대 때문에) 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 (woo boy) 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 마음을 심어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 마음을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 I Miss You, I Need You 꿈 속에선 아직도 I`m with you I Miss You (I miss You), I Need You (I need You) 시간을 되돌려 wanna kiss you again ma boy 마음이 너무 아픈데 견디기 괴로운데 너는 어디서 뭘 하니 (나 울었어 참 많이) 너 없인 난 못 살어 내게로 돌아와줘 날 떠나가지 마 너 때문에 많이도 울었어 너 때문에 많이도 웃었어 (많이도 웃었어 난) 너 때문에 사랑을 믿었어 너 때문에 너 때문에 모두 다 잃었어 (너 때문에 난) 정말 답 답답해 갑 갑갑해 막 막막해 너 없는 세상이 내 마음을 심어놓고 자존심 짓밟아놓고 내 마음을 찢어놓고 왜 나를 떠나가 Datos Categoría:After School